


nether sucks and so does Chat

by farmsicle



Series: at least the war is over [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Chat Is The Voices, Childhood Friends, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Alive, FUCK THIS THAT'S ALL THE TAGS FUCK THIS FUCK ME I FUCKING HATE TAGGING WITH PASSION, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hearing Voices, I've been struggling with tagging for the past hour i can't do this anymore, almost whole dreamsmp lives together, kinda???, this is basically all Avengers live in the tower fic but mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmsicle/pseuds/farmsicle
Summary: Dream and Techno go into the Nether for supplies to bring home, while Techno is fighting with Chat yelling at him Dream is just enjoying time that he gets to spend with his friend without needing to worry about things. It feels like home.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: at least the war is over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995544
Comments: 48
Kudos: 370





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly from Techno's pov, but anyone familiar with my writing style already knows that i sometimes briefly go between the povs, just so you know.  
> it's just fluff and gives insight in whole situation with tower and everyone who lives there.

Technoblade was a peculiar character, anyone who met him would describe him as one. With a monotone voice and extremely dark and sarcastic humor he was loved by most around him, and feared by those who didn’t really like him. He was content to live like that and most of all he was happy. When the wars between many Kingdoms ended he and many others, who would rather live together than life torn apart in the world, gathered and created a home in a tower protected by high walls and Iron golems, not that they needed protecting when the notorious King and Hunter lived in the walls. Walls were more there to protect the residents when the two went out on one adventure or the other, though times like those were few and far in between they happened. One such occasion was this one, as the long haired pig hybrid and masked man moved through the ruins of the Bastian that they’ve found in their search for the Fortress. The Nether was very hard to navigate, even to the two of them, and as always it was dangerous, many monsters hiding in the fog that covered the Nether.

“I told you we should have gone south like Eret said”, Techno said, his netherite sword held tightly in his hand as he moved behind Dream, since the hunter was much more skilled when it came to surviving falls through the numerous holes that covered every part of the Nether. 

Dream just rolled his eyes and pushed his mask away from his eyes to stop it from limiting his vision and ability to breathe: “Yeah, well if Eret knew about it chances are others did too and the place was raided completely.”

“But WHY do you care, it’s not like we’re lacking resources, I can assure you that there’s enough food and weapons”, Techno stated, eyeing one of the chests that rested on the higher floors, “Give me a lift, maybe there’s some debris in there.”

When he pointed to it Dream nodded, placing his own axe back into the sheath on his hip and lowered down with his fingers intervened waiting for Techno to hop on onto it. Techno shifted his blade so he wouldn’t cut himself before he hopped onto Dream’s hands and younger hoisted him up, cleaning his hands by rubbing them over his hoodie.

“It’s not that we’re LACKING… it’s just that I’ll feel more comfortable if we had more. Do YOU want to have to hunt down Tubbo and Tommy in the Nether because they wanted to get blaze or something to make ‘drugs’? Again?”, the hunter pulled his mask off completely, using his fingers to comb back the loose hairs that escaped and fell over his face.

Techno hummed at what the other said, thinking it through as he opened the chest, looking through what he could find, it was nothing much, some loose gold and iron nuggets with magma cream, they had plenty of those:”Mmhm… you’re right… there’s nothing here, I’m coming down.” With that he threw the sword back down and jumped down as well, grunting when his ankles felt the weight of his body. He wasn’t like Dream who would carefully distribute his weight all over his joints so that he would be able to keep up his hour long runs and hunts through the forest. 

“If we’re lucky we will be back home before breakfast tomorrow morning”, Dream said, lowering to pick up the sword and hand it back to Techno, before pulling out his pickaxe, “Fundy and Purpled have been BEGGING me to get them some pretty blocks to use. Gilded Blackstone will look neat.”

After the brief explanation he dug into the walls, taking out the gilded blackstone and storing it away, soon enough Techno shrugged, just accepting it before he dug in as well to hurry up with the process.

‘You missed debris in the chest’ ‘There was the gold in the wall’ ‘Technoblind strikes again’

“Chat stop it I didn’t miss anything, stop trolling me, Chat. Noo. You won’t trick me again”, Techno spoke up, not pausing his mining of the stone that was in front of him.

Dream shot him a look, at first thinking that the hybrid was talking to him, but soon he realized it was the ‘Chat’ he was speaking to. Even after years of knowing the man and his tendency to talk to the Chat it still caught Dream off guard when man would start yelling or talking when no one else was speaking, but he didn’t worry. The Chat usually didn’t try to harm Techno, besides making his quests longer by making him go look for one thing or the other he missed… other times however… Chat scared Dream. Sometimes it would tell Techno to kill someone or urge him to kill them all. Dream knew because countless times he heard Techno fight with it in his own room or middle of the battlefield. Usually someone would be able to bring Techno out of it, by making a joke or taking his attention away to something else. It worked well.

“What’s going on?”, Dream poked his head out of his tunnel to look down Techno’s.

“Chat is being very annoying and sayin’ that I missed something back on the upper floor… And guess what they can say I missed it ALLL THEY WANT cuz I ain’t checking. I am not”, he continued to dig, not shifting his eyes to Dream one time as he went on about his rant.

“Oooh, that makes sense”, Dream said, ignoring that it in fact, did not make any sense to him, “Think you got enough?”   
Techno darted his eyes around the tunnel, before nodding: “Should be enough for them, mark it on the map so we can come back with more people and just tear it down.”

With that he walked out, anxiously looking back towards the upper floor. He bit inside of his cheek looking around and back towards the fog, before focusing on the upper floor and part of the chest he saw from where he stood.

‘Technoblind’ ‘Techno you gotta get new glasses’ ‘TECHNOBLIND’

“... we should check it out just in case. Help me up again?”, Techno looked to Dream, finally deciding that he’d rather check than worry IF he got it. He would very much like to sleep when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in the comments I'd love to hear them. Leave kudos and share if you think someone will find this interesting!
> 
> This is first mini story of collection that I'm making where essentially most ppl on dreamsmp live together post war in a tower/house and I really hope you guys like it! I posted more in depth about this on my twitter, but I will copypaste it here just so you guys don't gotta go through trouble of going to my twitter:
> 
> I wanna write a MCYT fic that's lowkey like what 'Avengers living in the tower' fics because they were always fun to read.  
> Some things that it will contain just so you would know:  
> Techno talking to chat and everyone being confused  
> L'Manburg is blown up, but they are building it back  
> Tubbo, Eret and Nikki are siblings because why the fuck not  
> SBI  
> Only ships that will be covered/mentioned are of people that are already in a relationship (so basically Ant and Red)  
> Childhood friends Techno and Dream because I can (childhood firends to rivals to enemies to allies to friends)
> 
> This will just be fluffy nonsensical fic with no clear chapters and no real start/middle/end to it, because i want it to be something i write to relax.  
> Perspectives and overall shit will be writen in author's note so you can skip angst if there's any, there will be summary of chapters on the end.
> 
> That would be all for now, imma get out of your hair for now!
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream continue their small adventure through the Nether, talking about past and just being in eachother's company. Also you get a little sneak peak into the lore of this series so that's pog.

Dream jerked his head up, looking to the upper floor where Techno’s eyes were fixated: “I’ll check it out, it’s easier for me to climb, guard down here I don’t want Piglings nibbling on my ankles.”

“Dream I would like to draw your attention to my ears and tusks”, Techno said, lowering down to help Dream up the wall.

“I trust you not to nibble on my ankles because you will be lost without me”, Dream threw back, opening the chest, causing Techno to stand up on his tip toes so he would have a chance to look into it, pretty unsuccessfully.

‘He’s right’ ‘We’re about to have Techno wander Nether and die’

“Don’t you dare side with Chat, Dream I will push you into the lava lake, I know you have fire res”, he said defensively, “Anything there?”

“As if you could!”, Dream laughed, the bickering was very good natured, and two friends could spend days exchanging small teasing comments, “There’s nothing here, nothing in the walls either.” 

It took only a few seconds before Dream was landing on the floor next to Techno, dusting off his clothing and looking towards Techno who narrowed his eyes in no way in particular and just sighed VERY deeply, as if that was making a point.

“Chat why do you do this, why do you like wasting my time? What have I done to deserve this?”, he spoke, his voice going slightly up in volume, causing the blonde man to stifle a chuckle, “NOO, Dream stop- Don’t mock me Dream. Why are you mocking me?”

With that the slightly shorter male ended up with his hands around his middle, doubling over filling the space with wheezy laughter, sound echoing in the empty walls of the bastian. For a moment Techno was taken aback, his head cocking slightly to the side as he watched the man laugh in a way that he hasn't heard in such a long time, and then suddenly a smile cracked on his lips as he watched the man laugh. It was… refreshing.

The bastian didn’t have much, they slaughtered piglings that they found roaming the corridors, if Techno took more pleasure in it than he should have, Dream didn’t point it out. They scored a few crossbows, but there wasn’t a way they could take them back if they planned to carry all they needed for the potions, so they were left in a chest, maybe someone will need them. While Dream was turned with his back to him, Techno placed a few potatoes and stray arrows into the chest, before going after Dream, following the lead to the fortress. It was quiet, neither of them talking of attempting to start a conversation since it wasn’t necessary, the silence was comfortable and they were grateful to just move through the Nether like that, listening out for the ghasts they could steal the tears from. Even if comfortable silence was broken by Dream.

“Does it bother you?”, Dream mumbled finally, looking around the nether and all the piglings that moved through it, “The Nether I mean? Does it bring back the memories?”

Techno just looked at him before looking at the same place where Dream was, piglings were scavenging through the netherrack, looking for pieces of gold. It brought a weird gut feeling to his stomach, it always did, no matter how long he was out of the Nether it still brought back memories.

“No… just… weird feeling, you know?”, Techon tried to explain, reaching to the ceiling to pick out a piece of gold out of the netherrack and put it into his pocket.

“I can’t imagine, like ever since that time Sap, George and I died in the End I didn’t want to see it, I can’t imagine ever walking into it again”, Dream breathed out, his eyes looking at the enderman that was moving through the forest, “Like we cleared out so many worlds you know? And then suddenly I don’t ever want to see the stupid place.”

“... I get it, but you get over it. It was in the past you know? I’m here if you ever need me. We can go and set that place on fire, make it a wasteland”, Techno said, looking over at him and giving his friend a reassuring smile, before turning around to look and scope out the whole surrounding. He heard the quiet ‘thank you’, but paid no mind to it, he didn’t need to be thanked for wanting to help Dream.

After a few seconds his eyes lit up when he heard the sound of blazes moving through what he guessed was a fortress. He looked over to Dream with wide eyes filled with joy and that was enough to tell the hunter that they finally scored a fortress and it was enough to paint a biggest smile on his face. Techno’s head snapped back to the direction where he heard it, scoping out the terrain. Soulsand valley wasn’t the best thing that could have happened but he wasn’t about to complain at it, suddenly an idea popped into his head and he grinned at Dream: “Race you to the Fortress.”

“Oh you’re on, bacon”, just as joke was said Dream jumped from the tree, speeding across, towards the Soulsand covered terrain, one hand up on his head fixating his mask, since unlike Techno who wasn’t affected by Nether’s harsh conditions staying in Soulsand valley always caused his eyes to get irritated and tear up. With that he was diving into the terrain, placing a path for himself so Soulsand wouldn’t be clinging to his feet and legs.

“THAT WAS DIRTY YOU GREEN BASTARD!”, Techno yelled before he also jumped down, with no real venom in his voice as he ran after his friend, using the path Dream created to help himself. There was no way that he was letting Dream win this.

Turns out racing Dream, who was famous for his ability to get through any kind of space was a very bad idea. As he was jumping over one of the deltas he missed a jump and by the time he found his way out Dream was already making his way up the hill where the Fortress was standing over the land.

‘Techno really decided to just suck’ ‘HA GET GOOD NERD’ ‘we no longer affiliate with this man’

He would have yelled at Chat, because it was being simply and plainly a major dick, but there was no strength in his body as he laid out on the floor of the Fortress with Dream grinning at him from one of the windows where he sat down. He was breathing heavily with a hand over his face, trying to catch his breath before facing Dream and his dumb mocking face. He knew the man well enough to know he would take a chance to brag about it. Good. Techno would too if he, as Chat put it, didn’t decide to suck. His breath slowly started returning to normal and he finally decided to remove his arm from his eyes and to look towards Dream. The younger was sitting in the window sill with his legs hanging from the nether brick bars put in place, looking into the depths of Nether. Techno noticed that smiley mask was placed on his lap, with his head leaning onto the brick next to him.

Finally, Techno decided to speak up, still taking breaths between speaking: “Only reason you got here before is because you sabotaged me, you know?”

Dream, with a playfully offended look on his face whipped around: “Oh come on, just admit you lost bacon, it’s not that hard!”

“Yeah you wish”, Techno rolled his eyes, leaning back to jump back onto his legs, stretching out before he looked to the wall Dream placed between them and things that roamed the Fortress.

He slowly walked over to Dream, ruffling his hair with a grin (earning himself a very annoyed expression) before opening the wall: “Come on, you’ll fall behind if you don’t hurry up, if I get all the blazes you ain’t getting ANY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in the comments I'd love to hear them. Leave kudos and share if you think someone will find this interesting!
> 
> AND THAT WOULD BE A SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS TRAINWRECK.
> 
> Yall are being the most wonderful lot and comments on last post made me so happy and I'm sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to make it so that it meets all the expectations!   
> There will be one more part to this and then there will be new one shots. If you got any ideas or requests please tell me I'd love to write some if they catch my eye. All requests are good, except my regular no shipping rule except for ppl already in a relationship, everything else is a fair game! I can't promise I'll do EVERYTHING since things gotta just stick to me for me to actually get it done.  
> ALSO I saw new Techno talking to chat fics pop up lately and it makes me incredibly happy that there's more of them!
> 
> And there is a big project that I'm planning but it's not set in stone but as soon as I manage to plan it out I'll tell yall about it.
> 
> That would be all for now, I should have smth for yall tomorrow, but no promises!
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe.


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's and Dream's small adventure is coming to an end, but nothing is easy with those two, they're lucky they work like a well made clock.   
> Some more series lore, but not much.

Without waiting for Dream to start whining he stepped into the fortress, deadly grip on his sword as he moved through the red walls, Dream was close behind with an axe held low, making moves over the floor of the fortress. If he didn’t know he was there he would be sure that Dream could sneak up on him any day of the week. They worked like a clock, without making step more or less than another, Dream stepping on the exact spots Techno did as soon as his foot left the place, both of them looking around for the loot and wither skeletons that were lurking in the tunnels of the Fortress. Techno would always say that there was no person he worked better with than with Dream (and of course Phil). They fit like missing puzzle pieces because there was no need for words between them, with their level of skill they could have probably cleaned out the Fortress way faster, but where was the fun in that? It was inevitable that it will be a slaughter soon enough, as soon as the first skeleton spotted them, but the thrill of trying to stay unnoticed, silent, was just too good to pass up on.

Only thing that was heard in the walls was steady breathing and lava below them, which told Techno that they were far into the Fortress since there was no gasping and pleading that was always heard in the soulsand valleys, Dream probably noticed because he spoke not long after: “We should start looting the damn thing.”

“When we get to the crossroad I’ll take the right wing, you go left, mark your path and come back here when you loot it. We will find spawners together after we loot the chests”, Techno instructed, in a way he always did on the battlefield, short and without any way to mess it up unless you were Tommy. You always find a way to mess it up if you’re Tommy.

He was only met with a nod and a satisfied grunt from the blonde who walked behind him until they reached the crossroad looking at each other before both taking their paths, Dream flipping his axe to get a better grip as he disappeared into the Fortress. There was a routine that didn’t need to be said, if they don’t meet up when 10 minutes is up they will look for each other or call for backup from the overworld, not that it was needed. Times when either of them needed rescue were rare, they both looted numbers upon numbers of Fortresses all by themselves.

‘You will jinx yourself you know?’ 

“Chat your input is not appreciated so kindly shut up”, Techno finally said, more than willing to fight with Chat now that he didn’t need to make sure Dream doesn’t think he’s insane, even though in reality he just didn’t mind fighting with Chat in front of anyone.

‘dw he knows’ ‘e e e e e’

That was probably true. Dream was the only person besides Phil who KNEW how loud the voices got. Who seemed to try to understand. There is more than one occasion when he would lose all control or just start talking to voices because they got too loud. They always needed attention or they got so, so loud. Dream never judged him or flinched away even though Dream was probably scared just as anyone else was. Now that he thought about it, Dream was always there. Not best thing to think about while he was trying not to get stabbed in the huge fortress, but he rarely had these alone moments with Dream anymore, where they were just two childhood best friends mending too strained bond. With both him and Dream taking huge responsibility of protecting the tower they all called home and people they called family they just didn’t have time for these little adventures. Techno was pretty certain that the only reason Dream insisted they needed stuff was so they could get out to blow off some steam and just spend time together. He will remember to ask him that.

‘You really won’t’ ‘you still haven’t talked to Phil about making Fundy a cloak’

Oh yeah. He forgot about telling Phil to make his nephew a traditional Antarctic Empire cape that all of them had, but with winter coming closer and closer he should. He will write it down soon enough, Chat will remind him eventually. 

Lost in his thoughts as he was, he mindlessly looted the chests methodically, taking only things that might be of value and leaving things that they might not need in the chest with some blue dye smeared over them, so they would know it was looted, doing the same to the walls he passed so he would find his way out easier. Thankfully it was easy enough to avoid wither skeletons. Soon enough he was on his way out of his side, with some loot that wasn’t all that good, but they could always use it for something. When he poked his head out of the tunnel he was met with a smiley mask and his friend taking some sips of his water, breathing heavily with his back leaned against the wall, probably from high temperature inside of the Fortress that Techno didn’t notice.

“You okay there Dream?”, he asked, already grabbing his Ender chest where he had some more water stored and some fire resistance potions.

“Oww you’re worried about me”, Dream said in his joking manner, moving mask from his face to shoot a cocky grin.

That was all Techno needed to realize that Dream was perfectly okay, probably just not exactly used to conditions of Nether or just dramatic as he sometimes was: “Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Techno waved him off before blocking off directions they were in so they would be able to keep an eye on one tunnel they had to go down.

“Gods forbid you have a heart”, it was just teasing from the, barely, younger of the two.

“Gods forbid”, he agreed, looking down the corridor, “We should hurry up so you don’t die on me, you know?”

“AS IF!”, and there was Dream’s usual nature, Techno loved when he got all riled up over the smallest of things, like that one time Techno called him homeless.

Before Techno could answer Dream took the lead this time, marching down the corridor, Techno stepping behind him and chuckling to himself as they waked, earning himself a pouting look from Dream who was determined to probably kick his ass next time they spar. As if that would happen.

Killing the blazes went as expected, once they blocked off the exit so skeletons wouldn’t get to them it went down pretty easy, Techno was thanking gods that it was encased spawner so it was easy to kill blazes just as they were spawning, both of them switching between killing the blazes and camping to jump in and help. After several hours of just grinding and filling up both Ender chests with blaze rods they were finally getting out of the Fortress, Techno whining and complaining as they finally left.

“I can’t believe I let it burn me it-”, he was rubbing his arm where the healing potion created a scar that would probably disappear in a few days.

“You should--”, Dream started before he was cut off with a stern glare.

“If you say I should use a shield I will not hesitate”, Techno said, declaring his usual distaste for shields, they just weighed him down.

For a moment Dream was silent: “... but you should.”   
  
“Alright that’s it, start running”, that was his only warning for Dream before they took off in an unplanned direction in the Nether.

Both of them were just as smart and knew just as many tactics so it proceeded to be a very long run of jumping from biome to biome, while Dream was hiding wherever he could think of. Dream was putting all of his skill and knowledge to use while Techno, for one of the first times in forever, actually attempted to put as much effort as he could in the attempt to catch the green bastard. Many times throughout the run he cursed himself since ‘how hard was it to find someone in green in the sea of red’. It carried on for much longer than planned and at one point jumping into the lava after drinking a potion which resulted in him having to dig down and eventually falling through the floor onto the next part of the Nether, followed by Techno who wasn’t expecting to fall through and fall almost on top of Dream who was fast enough to roll to the side and was cackling as soon as he realized what happened.

They just stayed there for good 10 minutes, Dream cackling and Techno trying to catch his breath, glad that his attempt to not fall through ended up blocking off lava so they wouldn't have a whole lava lake just falling on them right that moment.

When he finally felt like he could speak he looked towards Dream who started off another laughing fid when he looked at his face, which Techno guessed was just as ash covered as Dream’s was. Techno joined the laughing, because there was nothing better to do and he wasn’t getting up until he felt like he would fall over if he even attempted to put any weight on his legs. It felt good to just laugh from the top of one of the fungus trees.

“We--- are so lost”, Dream said when he finally seemed to catch his breath and look at the piglin hybrid without laughing like a mad man.

“YOU, my dear friend, are lost. I’m human GPS, I will get us out of here in no time”, Techno said, with weird pride and confidence in his voice.

‘TECHNOLOST’ ‘lmao fs in the chat’

Dream just rolled his eyes, looking to the Nether ceiling: “You plan to just build a portal right here?”

“I plan to build a portal right here”, Techno nodded in agreement, finally jumping to his feet and grabbing some obsidian to start building.

To his credit Dream stayed silent looking around, sitting up to eat some steak and a golden apple with his legs crossed as he watched Techno build the portal. When they went into the Nether, Techno confiscated ALL of Dream’s obsidian since he really didn’t want to deal with man’s tendency to use obsidian as scaffolding. His eyes wandered around, watching piglins move under them before Techno threw a nugget at him to get his attention, which it thankfully did.

“Alright let’s go”, with that Techno lit the portal and jumped right through, knowing Dream would do the same.

It was a bad idea not to tell Dream to wait because as soon as he passed through, his lungs finally filling with fresh air, clean of sulfur, he saw nothing but a long fall into the water below them. Just as he was about to yell at Dream not to pass through the other man was stepping out.

“DREAM-”, but that was way too late and soon enough both of them were falling into the water below them, Dream screeching his lungs out and yelling all kinds of colourful words at Techno who was matching his screeching energy. With a wet splash they both hit the water, not far from one another and floated up towards the surface.

Techno looked around, noticing nothing but ocean all around them: “Well that’s one way to get down.”

“I hate you so much”, there was no bite to his words. 

Techno knew that Dream would always be his best friend, even if he made him swim through the whole night to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in the comments I'd love to hear them. Leave kudos and share if you think someone will find this interesting!
> 
> AAAND CUT! THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY OF THE SERIES!  
> Don't ya worry I will be posting more of this series and there will be more Techno and Dream friendship content because we always need more of it  
> I already have next part of the series planned out! It will focus more on Techno's relationship with SBI and Fundy, but i hope you stick around!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR KUDOS AND YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS   
> I really hope i met your expectations, cuz as i said last time i really didn't want to disappoint, it was a blast working on this!  
> Once again thank you all for reading this story and being patient with me and i hope i will see yall in my other works as well.  
> At the moment im working on SBI medieval fantasy, which you can find on my profile, most updates on my works you can find over on my twitter, i also post my theories and feelings about current events on the SMP, my @ is @/farmsicle
> 
> THAT WOULD BE ALL! HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe.


End file.
